Forbidden Fruit
by LastPersonEver
Summary: That's the best title I could come up with. Anyways, Soul Eater needs more incest... so what better story to make than the first ever MakaxSpirit incest story? Ho ho ho... now I know you're interested. MakaxSpirit! FatherxDaughter! Incest! R&R please!


**Come on, it had to be done. There are absolutely NO MakaxSpirit stories on FanFiction. I love this pairing even though it's so wrong. So I'm a fan of incest, and I'm going to the hell I don't believe in. Whoop dee doo. Call me sick or a freak or whatever insult you have, I don't really care since I know I'm sick. Either way, just enjoy the damn story. Will possibly get lemony is anyone wants it too. This will be a collection of small chapters until the big lemon scene. Rating is T for now, but it might go up later. (If you guys like that *wink*)**

"Maka, honey?" Death Scythe said, his voice ringing through the house. He had his face sticking through the door, obviously not knocking to come in. "You home?"

After hearing nothing for a few minutes, he mentally chuckled and sneaked inside. After all, an unlocked door's an open door. Besides, he had to get… _something _from Maka's room. Not like he didn't have a lot already, but he liked to get some new ones every now and again. After all, his Maka was growing up, and he had to keep up to date.

He tiptoed down the hall towards the familiar smell that was his daughter wafting from a bedroom door. He placed his hand on the doorknob, and before he stepped inside, he took in a deep breath. He slowly turned the knob and opened the door.

"AHH!" A loud shriek came from inside the room, and it almost made Spirit scream as well. Once he got a better look, he noticed something that made him gasp. There was his beautiful Maka in all her glory. She was hopelessly trying to cover her body with her hands but failed from escaping the stare of her pervert father.

He noticed all her features, and her moving around all flustered only highlighted his view. He noticed her small budding breasts, and how they jumped a little with every movement she made. He noticed the way her thighs moved this way and that, rubbing against each other as she tried to hide her most private of parts.

"St-st-stop l-looking!" Maka cried, making the Death Scythe snap out of his trance. She gave up on trying to cover her nude body, which gave Spirit a much better view of her, especially when she leaned over to the side and stretched out, which allowed him to catch a glimpse of her smooth little butt. And her breasts bounced in a delightful way, adding to it. Plus her stretching out so far really emphasized all her curves.

Spirit hadn't noticed that she had bent to the side to grab a rather thick book off her bed until after she threw it with all her might at his head, which also made her figure look astounding, and until the blood was gushing out of his nose. He slammed into the wall, followed by Maka slamming the door as hard as she could, which made a picture hanging on the wall of the hallway fall off its hook.

When Spirit's head wasn't so fuzzy, he took the time to look back on what happened. He had noticed clothes everywhere, and he had recalled Maka clutching a shirt before dropping it to the ground in shock. That probably meant she had been changing. He looked over to the side and saw the bloody book opened up to some random page. But once his vision cleared, he noticed something was wrapped around the outside cover of the book. He picked up the book, and untangled a soft pink piece of cloth. He held it in front of him outstretched in both his hands and noticed the oh so familiar look of it.

_Panties. _

There had been panties on the book when Maka had thrown the book at him. Now, looking back, he did remember a bundle of clothes on the spot of the bed where the book had been, so perhaps Maka hadn't noticed the panties still on it? Oh well.

That made his job easier, since that was what he was going to get when he came here. And don't get the wrong idea, he's not some sick freak that likes to collect his daughter's panties, he's rather a gross pervert that loves his daughter so much that he collects her panties to show how much she's been growing. After all, every time she grew, her old clothes became that much more valuable. It was because his daughter was growing up, and every time she grew up, she would never be that old size again. So, he had to collect something of hers. And her other clothes, he couldn't.

For shirts, Maka just stretched them out until it was absolutely necessary to buy another one. And for her skirts, she cut up them up and used them for washcloths or something. For her pants, she usually donated them since she never wore them anyway. And even her bras! At first, Spirit had collected her bras and panties, but he soon noticed that he bra size seemed to change very rarely. So, he had begun to return all her stolen bras and take some of her underwear every once in a while. It was absolutely not perverted, for it really was for the sole purpose of having memories of his daughter.

But, other people don't think that way. They all had the sick minds, not Spirit! Once, Stein came over and accidently found his panty collection while searching through the messy house for his scalpel that he had forgotten the other day. Stein still threatens to use that as another method of black mail whenever he needed a test subject. From then on, Spirit began hiding the panty collection. They were now hidden in the back of his very own underwear drawer. And plus, his underwear drawer had a lock and key already, so no one thought it was suspicious that he locked it.

He jumped up and down like a fan girl over his kind of easy catch, that is, until the jumping caused his head to get dizzy. He also remembered the blood that was gushing out of his nose when Maka hit him with the book. He reached up and felt around on his face. It was rather moist, showing that there had been a lot of blood.

'_Dammit…' _He thought, sure that Maka had broken his nose this time. After all, why would there be so much blood coming out of his nose if Maka hadn't broken it? But… oddly enough, it didn't hurt so much. For a broken nose, at least. Oh well, it was good it didn't hurt, right?

He quickly scrambled up when he heard the lock on Maka's door click, and he ran away with the panties just before a fully clothed Maka who was searching for her panties opened the door.

**Haha call my sick or whatever but some MakaxSpirit smut had to be done. Hopefully this small story (will get longer, don't worry your pretty little head) will influence other people to write some more. Soul Eater needs more incest in general, actually. Hope you enjoyed… and if you really think this is sick, then I'll make you a promise! I will not update this story until someone with a SIGNED review says that they want more. Anonymous reviews are enabled, but I want some real reviews, not some cowards who don't want people to know they read smut. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the first ever MakaxSpirit fic! Hopefully more to come! REVIEW!**


End file.
